The Halo Graphic Novel
The Halo Graphic Novel was announced on March 17th, 2006 on Bungie.net, and became available by July 19, 2006. The HGN is a 128 page, hardcover, full color graphic novel containing one large story, three smaller side stories, and a gallery of stand-alone images. It was developed by Bungie and published by Marvel Comics. Stories 'The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor' When communications from a Covenant agricultural support ship, the Infinite Succor, are mysteriously terminated, Rtas 'Vadumee and his squad of Special Forces are sent to investigate. What they find is a peril more deadly and terrifying than any Human threat. Characters *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadumee *SpecOps Sub-Commander 'Kusovai *Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice *Legate, Minister of Etoligy, Infinite Succor 'Armor Testing' The only way to test Spartan armor, is to send a Spartan. The question is what's really being tested? The power of the Mjolnir Mark VI battle armor, or the mettle of the ODSTs trying to find its weaknesses? Characters *ODST Helljumpers from the 105th *SPARTAN Maria-062 *ONI Personnel *Unnamed UNSC Navy Captain 'Breaking Quarantine' One of the untold tales from Halo is Sergeant Johnson's escape from the clutches of the Flood menace. It reveals how one of the UNSC's toughest Marines got out of an unescapable trap. Characters *Staff Sergeant A.J. Johnson *Flood infection forms *Flood combat forms *Flood carrier forms 'Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa' Fighting a war isn't just shipping men one named Shane Tanksley and machines to distant worlds. There are subtler, more dangerous fights taking place on the streets of New Mombasa, and in the hearts and minds of men. Characters *ONI *ONI "Photographer" *UNSC Marines from the 405th ID *Civilians *Covenant Page 122 A puzzle of valuable information about the Spartan program and Sergeant Avery Johnson Artist Credits Story Artists *Andrew Robinson - Pencils for Armor Testing *Ed Lee - Colors for Armor Testing *Jay Faerber - Story for Armor Testing *Lee Hammock - Story for The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor *Jean "Moebious" Giraud - Art for Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa *Phil Hale *Simon Bisley Art for The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor *Tsutomo Nihei - Art and story for Breaking Quarantine Gallery In the Halo Graphic Novel, there is a section after the stories called "Gallery" which shows off a selection of visions of the Halo universe from Bungie, Marvel and Other Artists, created solely for this book. Below is a full list of who they are and what they drew in the HGN: Marvel and Other Artists *'Doug Alexander' - Master Chief with a shotgun in hand and SPARTAN-062 (without her armor) surrounded by Flood *Rick Berry - An unknown Covenant Soldier in a cloudy environment *'Geoff Darrow' - Master Chief standing over one destroyed flood infection form, while behind him a group of a hundred infection forms gather *'Scott Fischer' - Master Chief with a shotgun, with a realistic looking Cortana in front of him *'Sterling Hundley' - The Master Chief wading through a swamp of dead Flood, with a shotgun *'Craig Mullins' - Blood stained Master Chief holding a battle rifle *'Tsutomu Nihei' - A elite infection form roaring *'George Pratt' - Master Chief holding a beam rifle with a few grenades to his feet, getting cover from a destroyed pillar of a building *'Juan Ramirez' - Marines are attacked by a Brute and a grunt *'Greg Staples' - Shooting with the MA5C Assault Rifle, the Master Chief is surrounded from everywhere by the Covenant *'Justin Sweet' - Tatarus sitting on a stone chair, with the Fist of Rukt beside him. *'John Van Fleet' - Master Chief with dual SMG's firing on the flood in a UNSC background *'Kent Willams' - The Master Chief firing SMG’s above and below him into a plant like creature (Possibly Gravemind) Bungie Artists *Chris Barrett - A Covenant Elite holding a plasma rifle *'Frank Capezutto III' - A plasma grenade passing close by three UNSC Marines *Tom Doyle - Master Chief holding a crying child with a dead elite on the floor, staring at the invading fleet above New Mombasa *Issac Hannaford - Pg 107 a UNSC Marine meets a roaring Brute *Shi Kai Wang - A prophet holding his head exasperated *Lorraine McLees - Master Chief with a full assortment of every human weapon available with ammo clips (including mounted machine guns, flamethrower and an eergy sword handle) with a pelican, two different warthogs, two Longswords and a ODST Helljumper team of eight in the background. *Robert McLees - Battle and conversation reports *Frank O'Connor - A hand holding a reflective sphere, the picture is Mister Chief in his room. Bungie recently released the picture on bungie.net, Mister Chief *Eddie Smith - Master Chief appearing in a the light through a doorway surrounded by rubble *Paul Russel - He drew a small comic at the end of the book External Links *Halo Graphic Novel Preview Halo Graphic Novel Category:Halo Graphic Novel Graphic Novel